


Spite

by mimabeann



Series: Zaryla and Quinn [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Post-Quinncident feels with Zaryla and Quinn.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Zaryla and Quinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772965
Kudos: 5





	Spite

Zaryla sat on her bed, staring out into the vastness of empty space. She had been so, so quiet lately. Her crew had no idea what had happened, save Malavai. But for the most part, it didn’t seem like they noticed. She was sure Jaesa knew something was off, but thankfully her apprentice left her alone about it. She let out an irritated huff as she felt tears threatening to start falling. His cold, hollow words echoed in her ears. _“I owe Darth Baras more than you can imagine.”_ She hit the wall and sobbed. Still irritated, she screamed and punched the wall again. _She would not let Baras have this. She would not let him take Malavai. And she certainly wouldn’t let him break her.  
_ She sank to the ground, sitting cross legged and resting her head against the wall. The door opened, and familiar footsteps entered. The door closed. The footsteps stopped. Her heart leapt into her throat. The silence was deafening. “My Lord, I-”   
“Malavai. I’m your wife.” Her voice sounded shaky, weak. She looked at the ground. _He shouldn’t have this effect on her. She shouldn’t let anyone have this effect on her. If they were back on Korriban…_ She closed her eyes, pushing that thought far, far away.   
“Ryla,” he sighed, struggling to find words to comfort her. He came over to her, and sat down beside her. She leaned against his shoulder. “Ryla, I don’t know how to fix this.”  
Her eyes met his. She took a breath, trying to slow her heart rate. And regain her voice. “Tell me that you need me. Tell me that you love me. Tell me that I mean more to you than Darth Baras ever will.” Her eyes dropped back to the floor. “Or leave.”   
Malavai swallowed, hard. “Zaryla Quinn, I love you. And I absolutely need you.” He paused. “And you mean so much more to me than Darth Baras ever will. I was a fool to let him get to me.” He looked down.   
Zaryla smiled softly at him, running the back of her hand against his cheek. “We were both fooled by him. The one thing he didn’t count on is how damn spiteful I am,” she smirked.   
“Always have been.” Malavai chuckled. “I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want to cause you pain.”   
Zaryla’s smirk widened. “Well, I’m not giving you up any time soon. And well, as far as the pain goes, I think we both know that I can handle a bit of pain as long as the final result is a satisfying one.”   
Malavai shook his head with a grin. “Feeling better?”   
“On top of the world, with you by my side.”


End file.
